Providing real-time or up-to-date map data (e.g., parking availability information, traffic information, etc.) is an area of interest for many mapping/navigation service providers and original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). For example, service providers and OEMs can create and maintain a geographic database of parking data and/or other similar map data along various road links or street segments. However, because such map data can be variable over time and location, service providers face significant technical challenges to updating the data while also minimizing the computing and bandwidth resources for providing data updates.